Harry Potter: The Unspeakable Child
by ScrimjaNinja
Summary: What if Harry had been rescued from the Dursley's before any of his mistreatment could begin? what possible changes could this have for the future? find out inside. Altered time-line, please check inside for details. Harry/Tonks
1. Chapter 1

(Important things to know about this story: Harry is 2 years older then in cannon because the events that lead up to Voldemort killing Harry's parents happened 2 years earlier.)

I've had this idea in my head for a few months now and I though that, now that I have a few minutes free I would get the first chapter down on 'paper' so to speak.

* * *

Chapter one

Harry potter: The Unspeakable child.

(Wizengamot court room 1979 12PM)

"Albus, why have you called this meeting tonight, and why so late?" asked one of the many tired faced wizards that were sitting in the bench situated above the podium where Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, now stood.

"Ladies and Gentleman, something of great importance has happened this night, as well as something tragic." His voice resounding off of the walls and commanding respect of those who heard it "for this night, is the night that Voldemort has been destroyed!"

A large majority of those in the room flinched when they heard the name of they had come to fear during the long war they had apparently just finished fighting.

When the words of their leader had said sunk in the Wizengamot's stunned silence gave way to cheering and shouting, some people shed tears of relief that the most evil man since Grindelwald had died.

Albus watched this with a serene smile on his bearded face, the fact that people could still cheer and laugh after such a long and gruelling war showed him the strength of the human spirit.

When the cheering died down a voice rang out through the hall, asking the question that had not occurred to those who were celebrating "What happened, how did he die?"

Albus turned in the direction that the voice had come from but could not identify who spoke.

"To understand what happened I will start from the beginning of the night, it all started when the Potters were betrayed by one of their friends…"

And so he told the story of what happened, how Sirius Black had betrayed the Potters location to Voldemort and killed Peter Pettigrew and fourteen muggles in his rampage, how Voldemort entered the house and slew James Potter where he stood and then Lily who tried to protect her son Harry with her body but fell like her husband and then how Voldemort cast the killing curse at the infant but it rebounded and killed Voldemort instead and how there was only a pile of smouldering ashes left in his place.

Some people were stunned in shock, while others bowed their heads in remembrance of James and Lily Potter.

"What is going to happen to young Harry now that his parents are dead?" asked another voice.

Albus once again tried to find the speaker but couldn't tell who it was. "Sirius Black was Harry's Godfather and no other arrangements have been set forth in the potters will so I took him to his closest relatives."

"Is that safe, I mean there are still Deatheaters out there and they could want revenge for their fallen leader." The voice asked again.

The elderly headmaster was getting tired of trying to find this faceless voice in the crowd so he stared at the people in front of him "I understand your concerns and I have taken action by placing the strongest wards that I know around his residence, he will be safe."

The meeting slowed down after those questions, small talk on what they would do next concerning the Deatheaters, nobody noticed the person standing in the shadows leave the room.

Marcus Walder the head unspeakable left to go and investigate.

* * *

Unspeakable Headquarters - hidden entrance.

Marcus stepped into the storage room and went past the rows and rows of parchment that littered the room in great stacks. When he reached the back of the room he turned around to check if there was anyone following him before tugging down on the lamp holder that looked as though it hadn't been used in years, with a small scraping noise a piece of the brickwork that the lamp holder had been attached to shifted to the side revealing a small indent that had been carved into the wall, it was about the size of a galleon and in the shape of a cross.

Pulling out a small black badge from a pocket in his robes he pressed it into the hole and trickled a small amount of his magic through the small bit of metal.

The hole glowed for a brief moment and then the bricks started to shift and move, in a way that reminded Marcus of his fist visit to Diagon Alley, to reveal a plain wooden door. Marcus quickly opened the door and stepped through before striding down the halls passing doors and windows until he reached the one he was looking for, The Records Room.

Walking into the slightly dusty room he walked over to the 'P' section and pulled out what the Unspeakables had on the Potters.

Name: James Potter (Deceased)

Parents: Charles Potter (Deceased), Marie Potter (Deceased)

Siblings: None

Wife: Lily Potter Nee Evans (Deceased)

Children: Harry James Potter

O.W.L Results

Transfiguration – O+

D.A.D.A. (Defence against the dark arts.) – O

Potions – EE

Charms – EE+

C.O.M.C. (Care of magical creatures.) – EE+

H.O.M. (History of magic.) – P

Divination – P

N.E.W.T Results

Transfiguration – O+

D.A.D.A. (Defence against the dark arts.) – O

Potions – O

Charms – O

C.O.M.C. (Care of magical creatures.) – O

H.O.M. (History of magic.) – A

Divination – A

O – Outstanding

EE – Exceeds Expectations

A – Acceptable

P – Poor

T – Troll

Past occupancy:

Auror 3rd class

Auror 2nd class

Auror 1st class

Marcus then checked Lily Potter's file

Name: Lily Potter Nee Evans (Deceased)

Parents: Walter Evans (Deceased), Margaret Evans Nee Dott (Deceased)

Children: Harry James Potter

Husband: James Potter (Deceased)

Siblings: Petunia Dursley Nee Evans

O.W.L Results

Transfiguration – O

D.A.D.A – O

Potions – O

Charms – O+

Arithmancy – O+

Magical Runes – O+

N.E.W.T Results

Transfiguration – O+

D.A.D.A – O

Potions – O+

Charms – O+

Arithmancy – O+

Magical Runes – O+

O – Outstanding

EE – Exceeds Expectations

A – Acceptable

P – Poor

T – Troll

Past occupancy:

Charms Mistress

Rune Expert/Consultant

Spell creator trainee

(Stopped working because of pregnancy)

Letting out a heavy breath Marcus put the files back and spun on his heel heading for the door, he needed to see the defences for himself before he would be satisfied.

* * *

When he got to the Dursley's house the night after Voldemort was defeated it was near midnight and only the street lights were there to greet him, the road and grass shone slightly in the dew that had settled. He could feel the blood wards that surrounded the house and snorted to himself 'Blood wards only work if the person has ill intentions towards that they are tied to, but someone like me who has no bad intentions are totally unaffected.'

Quickly disillusioning himself he walked up to the door of number 4 Privet drive and whispered a quiet 'Alohamora' There was a faint click as the doors locks slid back and allowed him to slip into the house unnoticed.

Looking around the house showed him that it was an ordinary house. Pictures of relatives and friends that the couple knew along with the pictures of a chubby baby 'probably around a year old' he through while softly padding up the stairs before moving over to where he could hear quiet snoring of Vernon Dursley, husband to Petunia Dursley.

Walking over to the foot of the bed the Head Unspeakable pulled out his wand and cast two weak stunning spells on the slumbering couple, when he saw that they weren't going anywhere any time soon he walked over and pried open the eye lids of Petunia and lifted his wand and whispering 'Legillimence' and delved into her mind with his magic.

What he found greatly disturbed him, genuine hatred towards the infant that they had received, getting into a shouting match with each other about what they should do with the infant was the first thing they did once they discovered the infant in the basket on their front porch.

Shaking his head Marcus went deeper into her memories, of when Lily was still alive, her childhood where she mocked and ridiculed her sister for her 'Freakishness'

Muttering to himself the head Unspeakable left her mind before visiting her husbands mind and found that he was just as bad, a racist bigot whose main concern was getting money and hoarding it, when he found out that they were going to have to take care of another baby the first thing he did was work out how much another mouth to feed was going to cost.

Needless to say he wasn't impressed; the cost of clothing, food, new school items and things for another person's room was going to seriously cut into his future plans.

So he came up with a 'genius' plan. When the boy becomes old enough he could force him to cook, clean and do work around the yard, for the clothing he could give him Dudley's old clothes and there was an old cot in the attic that he could put into the cupboard under the stairs.

Sickened by such a disgusting couple the Head Unspeakable of Vernon's mind, much rougher then was necessary which was going to leave him with a headache in the morning, and then raised his wand over Vernon's head and muttered 'Obliviate' and continued to hold his wand there as he deleted the memories of ever seeing Harry and made sure there were certain 'prompts' that would inexplicably cause Vernon to want to donate money to a local charity.

The thing about being an Unspeakable was that it comes with a bit of leeway in the terms of justice, and the head Unspeakable was going to use this more brutal form of justice to change these disgusting people.

Turning to petunia he did the same thing that he did to Vernon, except instead of donating money she felt the need to start up bake sales for fundraising that would help school around little Whinging.

Marcus then walked down the hallway to where he knew their son Dudley was and crossed the room's length in two steps. In the crib were two babies one who was sleeping peacefully and the other that was looking straight at him with deep emerald green eyes, on his brow lay the lightening bolt scar that Albus had described.

Picking up the baby he muttered some charms over the baby so that it wouldn't be hurt of uncomfortable when he apparated back to headquarters.

With his business finished he turned and walked out of the house, baby resting comfortably in the crook of his arm and apparated back to the headquarters that was hidden in the ministry.

When he got there he immediately visited the medical wing and looked for the head of their department Barbara Jagger. When he found her quickly asked to see her in her office, which she quickly complied to.

When they were both comfortably seated in her plush arm chairs he handed her the bundle that was now sleeping in his arms and said "This is Harry Potter"

Blinking stupidly for a few seconds she looked down at the baby and took note of the scar on his forehead before saying "So it is, are you kidnapping babies now?"

Giving her a half hearted glare he sighed before explaining what had happened at the Wizengamot meeting and what followed after he had visited the Dursley's house.

Her brow was now furrowed slightly in contemplation, bringing the saviour of the wizarding world to headquarters and obliviating his relatives to make them think that he doesn't exist could only lead to two paths, "So what's it going to be, give him up for adoption?" she asked lightly knowing that the man in front of her wasn't thinking that in the slightest. The grin that spread across his face was indication of what was to come.

* * *

Alrighty, that's chapter 1 Marcus Walder is a person I made up because the Unspeakables aren't really developed much in the Harry potter universe.

Also guess who Barbara Jagger is, ill give you a hint, she's from a video game.

Another thing I want to say is that I have a few chapters written down In a notebook that I have so I have the chapters written down but not on my computer at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

(well I'm back again with the next chapter of Harry potter the unspeakable child, I got a couple reviews saying that they were going to wait until they read more before forming an opinion, and I think that's pretty fair. Just want to say thanks for not completely disregarding it because it doesn't have much done in the first chapter. Also in the last chapter I asked who people thought Barbara Jagger was, she is actually the wife of Thomas Zane, who was the mysterious author who disappeared in the game Alan Wake, which is an amazing game by the way. Anyway Barbara Jagger is the lady of the lake who gets corrupted by the darkness that resided in the lake. Look up The Poet and the Muse; it's a great song that describes Thomas Zane's story.)

* * *

Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and current Headmaster of Hogwarts sat at his desk sucking on a lemon drop in anticipation.

The letters for this years possible students had been sent out yesterday and he say waiting for the owl to bring back the acceptance letter of a certain scar headed young boy to him directly.

Hearing tapping on the window of his office he turned and on the windowsill was a handsome black owl, its break was long and pronounced and its feather tips grey showed that it was a healthy and physically fit owl that wouldn't go without a female mate for long.

'Ah speak of the devil and he shall appear, a most apt phrase' rising off his chair he opened the window and let the bird hop inside.

"Thank you my friend, there are owl treats and a bowl of water by the perch, feel free to eat and drink you fill" he said to the owl who stuck out its leg, the letter attached to it shifting slightly from the movement.

Reaching a wrinkled hand for the letter Albus untied the twine holding the letter to the owl before moving over to his desk, absently noticing that the owl ignored his offering of food and drink before flying out the window again.

With a sigh of contentment and another lemon drop Albus grabbed the envelope and looked at the front of it.

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Chief Warlock**

**Supreme Mugwump**

**And headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Shrugging his shoulders he opened the letter and began to read.**

**Dear headmaster**

**I have received your letter regarding my acceptance into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and I am at a loss of what I am to tell you.**

**I suppose the direct course would be best.**

**I do not wish to attend your school, though I thank you for the opportunity. I am quite content with my current education and with to stay there.**

**This is a formal refusal to your offer of attending Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.**

**My regards**

**Harry J Potter.**

Stunned, Shocked, flabbergasted any of these words could have described the look on the old headmasters face.

Many of the past headmasters/mistresses paintings that were directly behind the headmasters desk also read the letter and started to quietly snicker to themselves before passing the contents of the letter along to the other paintings who took to laughing outright at the normally unflappable mans face.

His bearings returning to him Albus stood quickly and walked briskly out of his office towards the owlery. When he got there he went straight to the room that had the potential student's details in large folders.

When he found the place where Harry's folder should have been his shoulders slumped, in the place where the folder would have been was nothing but a small pile of still smoldering ash.

A formal refusal of the offer from Hogwarts removed that person from the list it seemed, and destroyed their file.

Walking at a much calmer pace over to the astronomy tower he climbed the many steps to the top and stood near the edge where he had formed a small hole In the wards, it was big enough for two people to fit through, but nobody else apart from him knew about it, so as to keep the image of Hogwarts being a nigh impenetrable fortress, with a slight pop he was gone.

* * *

Privet Drive.

With an equally small pop the headmaster appeared into the backyard of the Dursley's and quickly walked around the front of the house before knocking on the wooden door.

When it opened Albus was surprised at the size that Vernon had become, ten years ago he had been a healthy young man who was getting used to fatherhood, and now standing before him was a three hundred pound walrus of a man with a thick moustache.

Vernon grunted when he saw the strangely dressed man at his door "Can I help you, I don't want anything you're selling!" he barked out rudely.

Albus being shocked out of his observations jumped slightly before speaking "Erm…yes, I am here to speak with Harry Potter."

Vernon stared at Albus for a few seconds before hissing out "Is this some kind of joke?"

Albus looked perplexed at the sudden question so he decided to use some passive Legillimency on the much larger man, what he found was disturbing.

He had no memories of raising Harry…at all!

Albus stopped probing at his mind when he saw the skin of Vernon's neck dancing and jiggling as he spoke.

"The boy died ten years ago in a car crash with his parents, now get out of here before I call the police!" he roared before slamming the door shut in the aged headmasters face.

Albus stood there for what seemed like hours as what he just found out seeped into his mind.

Harry Potter was gone…Harry potter was gone!

Vernon's memories have been altered so that means the person who did it must have taken Harry' he thought quickly apparating back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Unspeakables headquarters- Marcus Walders office.

Harry potter, now eleven years old was standing in front of the current head unspeakable, Marcus Walder. Over the years Harry had grown from the tiny infant into a fit young man, his charcoal black hair reached down and brushed the nape of his neck and curled slightly at the tips. His face was slim and angled, free of the baby fat that seemed to be common on others his age, his eyes were still the same as before though slightly darker.

Ten years had passed since Marcus had liberated Harry from the Dursley's clutches and brought him into the unspeakable family. It had been six since Harry's training had begun, at first it was simple things like running a certain distance everyday and learning simple spells with Marcus' wand and supervision and then it got progressively harder.

The more effort he put into things the faster he would learn what they were teaching him, the faster he learned the harder they pushed him. This had gone on for six years, six years of constant training, and six years of pushing himself to the limit and beyond, six years of blood, sweat and tears.

Some people would frown on such methods, calling them unethical, others would wonder how such a young boy could survive through it all and others would nod approvingly.

Harry however loved every grueling minute.

When asked by his teachers and therapist how he felt about such an upbringing he couldn't be more truthful when he said "I don't think I could imagine any other way of living, I would be terribly bored if I went and played soccer with other kids my age."

At eleven years of age Harry had become the youngest unspeakable in their hidden history and today was the day he earned his cloak. The cloak was a symbol of the unspeakable rank.

The grey cloaks were the lowest rank, usually getting the easy to complete missions that wouldn't threaten the statute of secrecy, the law in which stopped them from being discovered by the muggle world.

The blue cloaks were the medium level of the Unspeakables; they took on harder missions with a relatively high mortality rate. Hunting down dark wizards, foiling plots that would violate the statue of secrecy and destroying rogue creatures that threaten or harm innocent civilians.

The black cloaks were the highest rank in the Unspeakables forces, the best of the best, they take on the highest difficulty ranked missions, killing rising dark lords and ladies and their minions, saving the world from the shadows one evil nut at a time.

All of the cloaks had tiny runes stitched into the borders of the hood and robe, providing mild protection from spell fire and shrouding the face of the wearer in darkness. It wouldn't be wise to have all these secret operatives' faces out in the open now would it?

"I'm proud of you Harry, the youngest unspeakable in history, you just can't stop breaking records can you?" Marcus asked, his arms folded and head tilted to the side.

Harry smirked slightly at the question his superior asked "I try" he shot back.

Marcus barked out a laugh before pulling out a box from underneath his desk and pushed it towards Harry "Did you send that letter to Hogwarts like I told you?"

Harry distractedly nodded his head and took the top off of the box in front of him; he couldn't help but smile as he felt the coarse but warm fabric of the grey cloak before pulling it out and admiring it for a few seconds and then flipping it over to rest on his shoulders with a flourish.

"Great!" Marcus then pulled out a card and said "Now I need you to make this oath to protect our secrets"

Harry grabbed the card and read over it silently before nodding his head "seems reasonable" he muttered before pulling out his wand "I Harry James Potter swear on my magic that I shall never willingly give up the secrets of the Unspeakables, should I do this may my magic leave my body forever, furthermore should I be forced to give up secrets through magic means or potions may my magic place me in a comatose state to preserve said secrets before they leave my mouth, so mote it be."

A brief flash of light at the end of Harry's wand showed that the magical oath had been completed.

"Perfect" Marcus said while clapping his hands together "Now take this ring and place it on your right index finger, it is a portkey to the unspeakable medical wing, it will activate when you are placed in the comatose state and bring you back to here so that we can bring you back out again."

Harry nodded his head, it was a smart thing to do and ensured that the secrets of the Unspeakables.

"Now that we have the formal stuff out of the way, are you ready for your first assignment?" Marcus asked, his friendly jovial face turning serious in an instant.

Harry seeing the mood had shifted into a professional one flipped up the hood of his cloak, enshrouding his face in complete darkness "Yes sir"

"Good, we have received reports from out spies that Lucius Malfoy is going to visit Borgin and Burkes today for a bit of business, bring me some incriminating evidence."

Harry bowed his head once before rushing out the door leaving a once again smiling Marcus in his office.

* * *

Borgin and Burkes- Knockturn Alley

Borgin and Burkes was a shop in the bowels of Knockturn Alley, notorious for its not so legal goods and 'slightly' darker items, it was the place to go if you wanted to buy and sell items that had long since been banned by the ministry of magic.

Harry had dissillusioned himself and hidden himself behind a giant wardrobe labeled the 'Vanishing cabinet' his camera that had been modified by the R&D department ,so as to be silent and without a flash, was at the ready as he watched Lucius talk and barter with Borgin.

Harry Quickly got a few still shots of Lucius shaking hands with Borgin and one of Lucius with his left sleeve up, revealing a vivid red tattoo of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth before coiling around itself, another shot of Lucius handing over what appeared to be a shriveled hand resting on a purple velvet pillow inside a glass case, and a final shot of Borgin handing over a bag of gold to Lucius.

When Lucius finally stopped talking and left the shop Harry followed closely to him so that he could get out the door with him and then traveled back to headquarters.

* * *

Unspeakable Headquarters

Walking quickly back to his superiors office Harry knocked on the door and was swiftly admitted entrance.

Marcus looked up and smiled when he saw Harry "What do you have for me Harry?" he asked when he saw the photos clutched in his youngest operative's hand.

"The incriminating evidence you asked for sir" Harry said quickly before handing over the photos.

Marcus looked through the photos and grinned before bursting out in laughter, when he had calmed down enough to speak he looked at Harry and said "This is gold!" putting down the photos and gesturing towards the one of Lucius shaking hands with Borgin "Consorting with criminals and willfully neglecting alerting the authorities to said criminal" next he gestured to the photos of Lucius handing over the hand and receiving the gold "ownership of dark objects and selling dark objects to a criminal" and finally pointing to the one of Lucius baring his arm to Borgin "but this one, this one is the best of all, you see Lucius Malfoy was known to be in Voldemorts inner circle. The only reason he's not rotting in Azkaban with those soul sucking sheets is because he pleaded that he was under the imperious curse the whole time, that along with placing large amounts of gold in the back pockets of those on the jury at the time and he got out relatively unscathed, apart from losing thousands of galleons of course."

Harry nodded his head in understand and asked "So are we going to use this to get into Azkaban or are we going to use it to blackmail him?"

Marcus grinned at his students devious mind "Blackmail of course, if we tried to get him into trial he we just bribe the jury and judge, we would lose our evidence and he would be out a few galleons and would also be suspicious and wary of other people with his plans, which will make it much harder for us to catch him in the act again."

Harry inclined his head again before a thought struck him "You said that Borgin was a criminal, why haven't we done something about him?"

Marcus put the photos in his desk and said "Borgin has a deal with us, he alerts us to any major criminals will be conducting deals with him and we don't stuff him in a crate and ship him off to Azkaban, now any more questions?"

Harry held up one finger and said "Just one, what was that grotesque hand?"

Marcus grimaced at that "They're called Strangle Hands, yes I know that's a catchy name, they were popular with assassinating people during Christmas time, and about twenty years ago popular politicians or political rebels had to check the gifts under the tree constantly for those little buggers."

Harry grunted "Lovely, will that be all sir?"

Marcus grinned "Nope let me introduce you to the most hated enemy of all operatives, Harry I want you to meet Mr. Detailed report, you and him are going to be well acquainted during your career."

Harry gulped loudly before reaching out with shaking hands and grabbed the thick stack of papers.

Marcus who now had a grin that the Cheshire cat would be jealous of said "Now that will be all operative Potter, you are dismissed."

Harry whimpered slightly and left the office, when the door closed behind him he heard Marcus burst into maniacal laughter and sighed before resigning himself to his face of cramped hands.

* * *

1 year later

Once again Harry was standing in front of Marcus waiting to be given a mission, the only difference between last year and this one was that he was taller and leaner and had a blue cloak draped over his shoulders instead of a grey one.

"There have been some disturbing reports from Hogwarts, messages written in blood on the walls and students being petrified." Marcus said not bothering to look up from the file in his hands.

"What do the messages say?" Harry asked quietly seeing that his boss was currently concentrating.

"The chamber of secrets is open once more, enemies of the heir beware." Marcus said finally looking up at Harry.

"That sounds like the work of a basilisk, the petrifying I mean." Harry said before continuing "and you want me to kill this thing and close the chamber again?"

Marcus grunted in affirmation and cross his harms before saying "Well you _are _a parseltounge, this job is perfect for you, and you leave immediately, give this to Dumbledore, it's the ministry permit to investigate and intervene on the situation in Hogwarts, its basically a big slap in the face saying 'you are incompetent and were taking over this case'"

Harry knew better then to argue with Marcus when he was in one of his moods so he just bowed his head with a "yes sir" like always when receiving a new mission and grabbed the permit before walking out the door.

* * *

When Harry got to Hogwarts he couldn't help but whistle, impressed with the sight of the castle. Even with magic it must have taken decades for it to be built.

Walking up through the main entrance Harry could see a large hall filled with students eating an assortment of breakfast foods, four rows of tables stretched down the halls and at the farthest side of the hall a table was sitting on a dais going the opposite direction of the other tables in the hall sat the teachers, and there sitting next to a stern faced woman was the person he was supposed to report to.

Albus Dumbledore had white hair draped down over and past his shoulders, a long white beard that was equally long as his head hung from his wrinkled face, which to Harry was a cheap imitation of Santa Claus; he wore periwinkle robes with small silver half moons dotted over the fabric that shimmered when he moved.

Walking confidently down the hall Harry approached the head table and towards the elderly wizard.

"May I help you?" Albus asked kindly his eyes twinkling unnaturally.

Harry pulled out his permit and handed it over to the headmaster, not saying a word.

Albus took the permit and read it over quickly before a small smile appeared on his wrinkled face, obviously not offended by the wording of the permit "Ah good, I'm sure you can help us with this issue. Will you need a place to stay?"

Harry nodded his head and asked "Where will my quarters be?" his voice soft so as not to be overheard by the obviously interested students that were sitting a few meters away from where he was standing.

"I think we can arrange a room in the Gryffindor house, what do you say Minerva?" Albus asked as he handed Harry back the permit.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, I will have one of the students escort you, your room will be ready by the time you arrive Mr..." she trailed off not knowing what to call him.

"Raven" he interjected "you can call me Mr. Raven for now."

Minerva looked at him a bit strangely but he ignored it "When can I expect my escort I would like to begin my investigation immediately."

"Right now, Percy!" the transfiguration teacher called down to the table in front of her.

Harry turned around and saw a short ginger haired boy strut up to the table, his head was held high and his back straight, to Harry he looked like a pompous little shit, but you know what they say about first impressions. "Yes, professor?" he asked in a loud and proud voice that was filled with self importance. The thing about first impressions is that they are usually right.

"If you are finished with your breakfast, could you please escort Mr. Raven up to the Gryffindor common room, he is staying there for the duration of his investigation." She called down to him, 'There goes subtlety' Harry thought irritably.

Percy turned to Harry and squinted into the hood of Harry's cloak trying to make out his face but gave up after a few seconds, after that he just returned to his self important default setting. "Follow me please Mr. Raven" and strut out of the hall like a ginger peacock.

Harry followed behind him his cloak billowing as he walked, he ignored the whispers and stares he got from the students.

After they exited the hall they could hear the chatter erupt from the students who had been silent until he had left.

They walked silently for about five minutes before Percy asked a question "What do you think of Hogwarts so far?" Harry took a few steps to consider the question and inwardly hoped that his answer wouldn't spark a long winded conversation. "It's very nice, although a bit big when you think that people have to navigate them for classes." Percy who was staring at Harry out of the corner of his eye while maintaining his pompous expression even while walking, nodded his head eagerly "Well Hogwarts was built by…" he then went on to describe how Hogwarts came to be. 'Damn, this kid likes the sound of his own voice' Harry thought irritably.

"What do you think is causing all of this trouble in our school; Professor Mcgonagall said that you were investigating it right?" Percy asked

Harry was silent for a few moments, contemplating on whether to tell him or not, the only sound he could hear was his and Percy's footsteps on the brick floor.

"A Basilisk" he said finally "that is the only thing I could think of that could be causing all of this, the only other thing I could think of would be a particularly weak Gorgon but they have a propensity towards eating fresh meat, and by the messages on the walls it sounds like the work of Salazar Slytherin's heir and Salazar had a fondness of snakes…so there you go, a Basilisk."

Percy looked extremely pale after his explanation.

When they reached the portrait of the fat lady Percy said "The password is 'Valor' you can't get in without it." Before leaving in a hurry, whether he was in a hurry to get to his classes or was just uncomfortable around him Harry didn't know, nor did he care very much.

Harry said the password and stepped inside, the room was covered in warm reds and gold's, he was cut from his inspection of the common room by a small pop, he spun around and quickly drawing his wand at what made the noise, but replaced when he saw that it was only a house elf.

The house elf looked shocked that it had a wand in its face as soon as it popped into the Gryffindor common room, Harry put his wand away and said "I apologize you startled me and I reacted on instinct."

The house elf's eyes filled with tears and started bawling loudly as large streams of water streamed down its grey face. "Mipsy has never been apologized to by a wizard before." The newly named Mipsy said between sobs.

Harry was now feeling distinctly uncomfortable with the current situation so he quickly interrupted her and said "Uh right, well Mipsy Professor Mcgonagall said that there would be a room for me here, could you please show it to me?"

Mipsy nodded her head quickly her large ears flapping as she did so and bounced over to the side of the common room and clocked her fingers which caused a door to appear before she popped away again.

Harry shook his head and the strange creature before entering his room and sighed when he saw that it was basically the same as the common room, except with a bed. Quickly placing a few warning spells around the door to alert him if anyone was about to enter his room and then added a few barriers to stop and then humiliate said people.

* * *

It was later on that night when he started to hear the voice in the walls. "Rip. Tear. Kill."

Over and over again it repeated itself these, Harry knowing tat it was being spoken in parseltounge leapt off of his bed and sprinted out of the Gryffindor tower, startling the students that were by the fire.

He ran after the voice all the way to the seventh floor and cursed under his breath when it disappeared, heading straight down before he could follow it.

Panting lightly after running up so many flights of stairs Harry leaned against the wall to catch his breath, he was about to leave when he heard the voice of a panicking girl "Please stop, I wont tell anybody if you stop, we can forget that this ever happened!" said the girl, her voice cracking with desperation. Harry rounded the corner and was disgusted with what he saw, an older boy who must have been in his last year at Hogwarts was holding a girl of about the same age face first against the stone wall while he groped her breasts and licked her neck.

As fast as he could Harry pulled out his wand and sent a strong stunner which impacted the boy in the side and sent him sprawling roughly onto the rough ground. The girl sank to the floor and sobbed quietly, Harry walked over to her and crouched down to see if she was hurt, what he didn't expect was for her to latch onto him and cry into the crook of his neck, Harry sighed and rubbed the back of the distraught girls until she calmed down.

When she was finished crying she pulled back from the hug and chocked out a quiet "sorry" before walking over to the downed body of her would be molester and repeatedly crushed her foot into the unconscious boy's groin.

"Do you know this guy?" Harry asked when she had run out of breath.

She nodded her head and glared at the downed body "Yeah" she said her voice stronger then before "his name is Michael Twinton he said he would help me practice some of the spells that we would be learning in the Auror training, he's got an uncle that's an Auror and said that he was shown some of the spells, I want to be an Auror so I thought that this would be a good way to impress them ya know, already have some of the advanced spells before starting the training. Well it turns out he only wanted to get into my pants." She finished angrily.

Harry hummed in understanding before asking "What's your name?"

The girl looked over at Harry and said "Tonks" to which Harry raised an eyebrow though she couldn't see it "First name or last?" he asked curiously.

"Last" she said irritably "I don't like my first name"

Harry nodded his head and said "Alright then Miss Tonks, I think you should get back to your house tower and make sure to make it to breakfast, and don't worry ill deal with Michael here." while pointing at the still limp form on the ground next to them.

Tonks raised her eyebrow "Not gonna ask me my first name?" she asked.

Harry turned back to her and said "Why would I, you said you don't like your first name so asking you would obviously make you uncomfortable."

Tonks had an irritated look on her face and muttered "Why can't anyone else think like that?"

"Now I think you should go off to bed, don't want you getting in trouble with your teachers do we?" Harry prompted to the still muttering girl who nodded but froze before turning away "I didn't catch your name"

"You can call me Mr. Raven" Harry said with a small smile.

"Thanks again"

"No problem"

Harry watched her go before turning his attention back to Michael and said "Now, what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

The next morning- Hogwarts food hall

Tonks was sitting at breakfast, picking at the food on her plate when the owls started to fly in, she hadn't had a good night sleep last night, constantly dreaming of what could have happened if 'Mr. Raven' hadn't shown up. She was brought out of her thoughts when a small package landed in front of her plate, on top of the package was a large raven that cawed at her and stuck out its leg which had a letter attached to it. Grabbing it she opened the letter and started to read when the raven flew away leaving a feather on the package.

**Dear Miss Tonks**

**I hope you are doing well after last night, if you are having any trouble please visit your school nurse; this is the type of thing that isn't to be taken lightly. On a lighter note, I hope you find the package useful in "getting ahead" I've added a few notes here and there and a spell or two to the original.**

**Make sure you open it only when you are alone.**

**But before you do anything, please direct your attention to the entrance of the food hall.**

**My regards **

**Mr. Raven.**

Tonks was bewildered at the instructions but looked towards the entrance and was shocked at what she saw.

Michael was walking down the rows of tables Stark naked, with a determined expression on his face.

All conversations stopped and everyone watched as Michael approached the head table, when he finally got there the teachers seemed to get a hold of themselves. "Mr. Twinton!" Minerva Mcgonagall roared "What do you think you are doing!"

Michael turned to her and in a strong voice for all to hear yelled "Not now my love, I will deal with you later" while thrusting his hips in her direction. Shocked speechless she sat back down. Michael turned towards the shocked students "My fellow classmates and underclassmen, I have a confession to make, I am a molester I like to force women against their wills and take advantage of them, I am a horrible individual and shouldn't be classed in the same species as human beings, I am very sorry!" he then proceeded to turn and vomit into headmasters beard before collapsing onto the ground unconscious.

The hall erupted into chaos.

Harry grinned as he watched from the shadows 'Revenge is a dish best served cold…and from the looks of it today is certainly a chilly one' he thought looking down at Michaels unconscious body that lay in front of the head table. 'That went off like a well rehearsed play'

Turning his head he could see that Tonks and her friends had erupted into laughter while everyone else either gasped in shock or were screamed at their teachers to do something.

Dumbledore rose to his feet and bellowed "Silence!" his stern voice quickly stopped all conversation, although it's hard to take a man with half digested food in his beard seriously.

Turning to his deputy headmistress he said "Minerva will you please take Mr. Twinton to Poppy in the medical wing and try to see what has caused this to happen."

Knocked out of her shocked stupor she quickly rose and pulled out her wand, with a quiet mutter of 'Mobilicorpus' she was out the door followed by the floating naked form of Michael.

Dumbledore discreetly pulled out his wand and vanished the vomit that was in his beard, along with some quick cleaning spells and he was good as new.

"Now that that is out of the way I think that it is time for your morning classes off you trot."

* * *

It was later that night when Tonks was in the comfort of her own bed, with the curtains drawn around her bed, when she finally took out the package of her recently favourite person Mr. Raven. Tearing open the brown rapping paper to reveal a book, a book titled 'Auror Basics - all you need to know' she couldn't stop the grin that appeared on her face.

* * *

(Ah man my fingers are sore, that's the second chapter done, now this chapter was quiet a bit longer then the first one, but don't get used to this size because this bad boy is over 5k words long, I'm going to try and go for a 3000 word average for my chapters, its realistic and I think I can do that when I have the motivation and the ideas that I think will work for this story. The reason for such a quick update was because I had most of this written down in a notebook so yeah, tell me what you think. Oh yeah, get Alan Wake, it will blow your mind.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey guys and girls sorry for the delay, I don't really have an excuse, I'm just lazy =D)

(I would also like to give a big thank you to **bittatatat**, for being a sounding board for my ideas for the story, this guy has given me a lot of ideas and for that I am thankful, also I would like to give thanks to **akasanta**, for giving me the kick in the butt to start writing for this story again. On with the chapter! )

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry looked down the hole and grimaced at the awful smell that forced its way into his nostrils, decades of decay and rot are not his preferred way to wake up in the morning. He stood in the second floor bathroom, the one that the students had dubbed 'Moaning Myrtle's 'bathroom.

He had finally found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets after a week of research and looking over the basic layout plans of the castle along with multiple motion sensing charms in places where he suspected the basilisk was appearing from and retreating to after an attack.

Myrtle, who he had met when he discovered the bathroom, had eagerly informed him of how she died and the last thing she saw and heard before she realised that she was a ghost, a great bit pair of yellow eyes and a boy talking in a strange language.

So Harry searched high and low around the bathroom for clues on what could open the entrance to the basilisk's lair and found a small snake engraving on the underside of one of the sink basins.

Reviewing what he had heard from Myrtle Harry crouched down low and hissed in parseltounge "_open_" before quickly leaping back as the sink dropped down into the floor and the other sinks spread open like a giant concrete lotus flower in bloom, revealing the hole he was now looking down into.

'I doubt that Slytherin would have been fond of slides, so their must be another way down.' Harry thought while scratching at the side of his head.

"_Stairs?" _Harry asked more then commanded, and just when he was starting to feel foolish a slow grinding noise filled the bathroom and stairs began to spiral down the hole and into the darkness below giving Harry a self satisfied grin 'I'm so smart' he thought happily.

Turning towards the door the bathroom and placing the strongest locking charm he knew on it, along with a 'notice-me-not' charm. It wouldn't do to have a curious student wander in and discover a 'supposedly' mythical chamber that has been secret for decades, which also housed a deadly creature.

Walking down the stairs Harry contemplated using a bubble head charm to escape the smell, but decided against it, each of his five senses had been honed for combat and having one of them cut off from the others would be detrimental if combat was to happen.

When the hole had evened out and led to a great chamber that was filled with the bones of great animals and what looked like the half eaten carcasses of the local Acromantula populous, further along the chamber was the shed skin of the basilisk 'Holy shit, this thing is HUGE!' he thought while stepping around the skin and towards the metal door with the depiction of Salazar Slytherin's face on it, again seeing no visible door handles Harry hissed "_open_" and like before the door opened.

When he stepped through Harry was standing on a raised platform that had a ladder which dropped down into a large cavern like hallway, on either side of the hallway were giant snake heads which looked ready to strike at any moment, below the heads was water, but Harry couldn't tell how deep it was. Casting a quick diagnostic charm on the nearest snakes head Harry found out that they were just statues and not a giant set of traps.

Climbing down the ladder and into the hallways wet floor he started to jog towards the light that was breaching the darkness at the end of the tunnel. When he got there he was transfixed with the sight of one of the four founders personal chamber, a large circular cave-like space with multiple pipes leading to who knows where were dotted along the side of the cave, and on the far side of the cave was a giant stone head which looked like Salazar in his later years, it must have been forty feet high.

Standing in front of the giant stone head was a boy who looked to be around seventeen years old from what Harry could see; he had his hands behind his back and was humming slightly while rocking back and forth on his heels. Behind him was the unmoving form of a little girl who looked to be slightly younger then Harry, she had dark black hair that must have drifted across her face when she fell because Harry couldn't get a good look at her.

Silently grabbing his wand from his wrist holster Harry disillusioned himself and then pointed his wand at the back of the boy and whispered "Stupefy" a red light left Harry's wand and went phased through the back of the boy and out his front before impacting on the giant statue.

The boy whirled around with a wand in his hand and started looking around for who had decided to start shooting spells at him, he was unprepared for a nearly invisible cutting curse to slice through the wand in his hand. The boy cast the now useless piece of wood onto the ground beside him with an angry growl. "Reveal yourself coward!" he roared to his invisible opponent.

"No I don't think I will" Harry replied softly, just so that the boy could hear him but not pin point his location. "What's your name?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, heir of Slytherin." He said his voice had had calmed down to what seemed like a charming normal voice, but Harry knew better it was merely a front, a façade to make his enemies underestimate him. "What is _your _name?" he asked in return.

"Well Tom, you can call me Mr. Raven" Tom snorted "Alright then _Mr. Raven_" he said with a barely repressed sneer "what is your purpose down here?"

"I thought that was obvious." Harry said his voice taunting and full of confidence.

"You are here to stop me from regaining my form through the girl, instead of being a mere memory in a diary." he said with gritted teeth.

'So that's his game' Harry thought quickly amazed that the guy had revealed his whole plan with such little prodding or interrogating 'Was he controlling her mind, no, no, no possession.' "Exactly" he said out loud his eyes landing on the diary next to the girl "Tell me Tom, did you really think that no one would figure it out?" stepping quietly towards the girl and the diary.

Tom snorted loudly and said "You think that this idle chatter will distract me? Hah! Feel my wrath!" he turned to the statue of Salazar and hissed "_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"_ The giant stone statues mouth opened loudly with stone grating on stone. Out of the mouth slithered the biggest basilisk that Harry had ever seen, it must have been fifty feet high.

"Yes!" Tom cried out "Even without a wand I can still command this great beast, the personal basilisk of Salazar Slytherin himself, hatched over one thousand years ago!"

'Shit!' Harry thought and banished the girl and the diary down the hallway that he had come from, a few broken bones is infinitely better then being crushed to death by a millennium old basilisk after all.

"_Attack him, sniff him out!_" Tom hissed angrily.

The basilisk moved its massive head left and right trying to get Harry's scent but when it moved its gaze to the area that Harry was standing he raised his want and shouted "Excecandum Lux!" causing a massive flash of light to erupt from the tip of his want directly into the eyes of the basilisk. A screech that shook the very cave they were standing in erupted from the basilisks open mouth, shaking its head around wildly and writhing in pain.

Harry had to jump back as the tip of its tail nearly smashed into his side in the basilisks struggling.

"_What are you doing? Attack him!" _Tom cried out in anger.

The basilisk turned to where Harry last stood and took in a deep breath, before turning its head to the right and lunged forward its mouth open and hissing.

Harry cursed and leapt to the left, just barely dodging the massive head of the basilisk, he was about to use another blinding curse but noticed that the basilisk had its eyes closed and was only using its sense of smell to find him.

'Okay, calm down, now how do I stop this bloody thing' Harry thought as he dipped; ducked, dived and dodged the massive serpent's attempts kill him. 'Oh! That could work.'

Harry waited for another lunge from the giant snake, and when it opened its mouth he yelled "Obturamentum!" and a giant cork was shoved into the mouth of the basilisk forcing attention onto the thing that was now blocking its throat and mouth, it was forcing its head down onto the ground to push the venom from its teeth into the cork as it could not open its mouth to chomp down.

"Yes!" Harry yelled before leaping onto the head of the basilisk, quickly pointing his wand at the basilisk's eyes he said "Obscuro" a massive blindfold was wrapped around the snakes head. Harry could hear the venom of the basilisk melting through the cork quickly so he shoved himself higher onto the back of the head and stood up shakily; once more pointing his wand at the basilisk he muttered "Carnuficor" and watched as a cut half the size of a human's neck appeared in the basilisk's hide.

Harry growled to himself "Fucking magic resistant scales! Carnuficor Maximus, Carnuficor Maximus, Carnuficor Maximus!" each time he cast the spell a great spurt of blood would wash over his chest and face, finally it reached the spine of the great serpent and cut through it causing its body to go limp. Harry panted; he had sweat pouring off of his face, he just didn't have the magical reserves at this age to use spells like that over and over again.

Harry jumped off of the head and walked around the front, he paled slightly when he realised that the cork was gone, and that had he waited just a second more he likely would have been crushed.

Harry walked over to where he had banished the book and the girl, he winced when he saw how pale she was and decided to hurry with the diary back to the basilisk, prying open the basilisk's mouth and removing one of the fangs had been the a lot easier then killing the damn thing that's for sure. Ignoring Toms screams for him to stop he stabbed the diary over and over again, with each stab a burst of light erupted from Tom's body and then he finally exploded into a shower of sparks much like a firework, Harry decided against trying to catch one on his tongue.

Harry took a moment to catch his breath and then walked over to where he saw the students body, she looked to be regaining the color in her cheeks, he then looked at her leg which was bent at an odd angle, pointing his wand at the leg he said "Ferula" a stream of bandages and a wooden splint set the leg back to its original position and then kept it there. Harry then stunned her; she would no doubt panic if this was where she woke up.

Harry then levitated the body of the student whose name he didn't care to know and walked out of the chamber, making sure to seal it again so no one could steal his basilisk corpse "The boys and girls in our R&D department are going to love me!" Harry said out loud with a laugh.

* * *

It was a strange sight that Tonks came upon when she was walking down the second floor corridor; she had just finished her charms class and was taking a shortcut she knew to the great hall for a bite to eat when she saw the guy who saved her and got revenge for her all in one night, and then there was the book! That thing had a lot of personalised spells in it, all of which she was itching to try out.

He was covered in blood and was levitating the body of a small female student and was stumbling down the hall with one arm on the wall obviously exhausted. She was about to go and greet him when she saw Lockhart approaching him from behind with his wand drawn so she decided to lay low and see what would happen. "Ah our mysterious stranger, I see you've slain the beast, or should I say I have." Lockhart said boisterously.

Harry sighed irritably and turned towards Lockhart and said "Look, I know you're a fraud and quite frankly you suck with magic, no one is going to believe you."

Lockhart smiled that charming smile that had won him the Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award five times and said "Ah but that's where your wrong, you see you are exhausted and I am fresh as a daisy, and ill have you know I'm quite good at memory charms."

"So that's your plan, wait for people to do the dirty work erase their memories then steal all the credit? You're a disgrace." Harry finished with a shake of his head; he knew that in his present condition he wouldn't be able to fight off this ninny he just had to distract him long enough to work out a plan.

"Well done, well done, you are the first person to figure it out, but I guess that won't matter now, ill erase your memory and then throw you back down into that hole you just crawled out of, and when they ask me how I saved the girl but not you I will simply say that you came to me for expert advice but when we heard a scream for help we both ran and confronted the beast, you of course gave your life to distract it long enough so that I could kill it, don't worry my friend you will be a star…a dead star but a star none the less." Lockhart said with a grin, already thinking of how much fame he was going to get because of this.

"Now then, Oblivia-" but he was cut short as a red beam of light slammed into his back which made him pitch forward onto his perfect nose with an audible crunch.

Harry looked down the hall to see Tonks standing there, wand extended and grinning.

She gave him a cocky smirk and said "I guess this makes us even huh?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh "Yeah, I guess it does. Now can you levitate two people at once? If I use magic one more time today I think I'm going to collapse."

"Yup, where are we going?" Tonks asked as she levitated both the student's body and the now unconscious bleeding Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Infirmary" Harry grunted out as he pushed himself off the wall and walked in the direction of the hospital wing in Hogwarts with Tonks following beside him.

* * *

When they finally got to the hospital wing they had a crowd of followers, students of all age who had seen the two walking with floating bodies behind them had become intrigued and started to follow them like a ridiculous game of follow the leader.

Walking into the infirmary had to have been one of the funniest times Harry had ever been to a doctor. Madam Pomfrey the matron of the hospital wing had bustled over and roared that if anyone was not sick or injured then they should leave before she forced them to drink immune system strengthening potions. Needless to say they all fled like the hounds of hell themselves were nipping at their heels. Tonks stayed because she was still levitating the bodies.

"Now, who is injured and who is not?" she asked after smirking at the backs of the fleeing students.

Harry stepped forward and gestured the floating bodies "This student was found in the Chamber of Secrets with her magic or her life force being forcibly taken from her body, it returned after I stopped the process but I can't be sure if there was any lasting damage as I don't know any spells that go that in-depth into a persons body. She also has a broken leg and possible other physical injuries, I had to remove her from the battle area rather forcefully."

Harry then turned and gestured to Lockhart and said "And this idiot tried to Obliviate me and take credit for killing the basilisk were I not exhausted I would have been able to stop him, but in my present condition I was rather helpless. Luckily Miss Tonks here had been around the corner and decided to intervene after hearing his intentions."

Madam Pomfrey immediately rushed to the floating female student and placed her on the bed before casting numerous diagnostic charms on her, she mumbled and muttered under her breath for a few moments and then hurried to her office. When he returned she was carrying a tray full of potions. One of which was an Invigoration Draught which she forced into Harry's hands, he instantly felt his aches and pains melt away and was filled with energy.

While she was forcing the potions down the student's throat she said "That will last you until the end of the day, but don't use magic until after a good nights sleep."

"Thank you" he said graciously before turning to Tonks and said "Place him on one of the beds and then tie him up, and make sure to take his wand away, he has more then a few fans so feel free to stun them if they try to release him from here without my permission, if they ask why he's in here just tell them he's officially under arrest, ill be back after I go and tell Dumbledore the good news."

He got a nod and a determined grin from Tonks before he left on his way to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"…And then I told Miss Tonks to stop anyone who was trying to free Lockhart and came here to give you my report." Harry finished, he was sitting in a comfortable chair that Dumbledore had conjured for him when he saw the state that Harry was in.

Dumbledore was silent for a few minutes, his eyes were glazed over as if he was lost in memories, when he finally snapped out of it he asked "Are you sure that he said Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"Yes, I'm sure that's what he said, is there something you know about this guy?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore hesitated for a few moments before sagging into his chair; he seemed to age years before Harry's eyes. "Tom Marvolo Riddle was a student here at Hogwarts nearly fifty years ago, he was a bright and charming young man who could bend others to his will as easily you or I breathe. During his time here he embraced the darker arts of magic and tried to raise an army of his followers. You know him as Voldemort."

Harry took a moment to process this, Voldemort, the guy he had supposedly killed as a baby by reflecting a killing curse off of his forehead, was in a diary that possessed a student and made a thousand year old basilisk attack students.

Harry sighed and asked "Do you think he is back or is this just a remnant of his reign as a dark lord, a trinket that everyone forgot?"

Dumbledore leaned forward with a slight smile on his face "I never believed he was fully gone, and it seems like you don't either Mr. Raven."

"It does seem a little far-fetched that a one year old baby killed a dark lord in the highest point of his reign" Harry admitted.

"I would like to extend an offer to you Mr. Raven…"

* * *

Harry was standing at the entrance of Hogwarts, at his side was a bottomless bag that he had asked Marcus to send over, in it was the basilisk's shed skin, the basilisk itself with the blindfold still firmly attached, the destroyed diary, and a few books that were written in parselscript that he had found while exploring down in the chamber. On his other side was the still unconscious form of Gilderoy Lockhart, bound in ropes and gagged, his nose had been fixed by Madam Pomfrey.

He grabbed his bag and the scruff of Lockhart's robe and was about to Apparate when he heard a loud "Hey!"

Turning around he saw Tonks running towards him and wrapped him up in a tight hug, not expecting this Harry wrapped his arms around her and spun slightly so he wouldn't fall over.

"Just wanted to say thanks again, you know, for the whole rescue thing, and the book." She said panting slightly; a faint dusting of pink was running across her cheeks.

"Once again, you're welcome." He said also blushing faintly, though no one could see it through his cloak.

"Well….bye!" she said turning around and walking back towards the school.

"Miss Tonks!" Harry called out to her.

"Yeah?" she asked

"If you ever get board of being an Auror, talk to Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE and ask for a meeting with me. We could use more people like you on the force." He said grabbing the scruff of Lockhart's robe and his bottomless bag again.

"And what force is that?" she asked curiously.

"Unspeakables." He said and disappeared with a faint pop.

* * *

(Alrighty that's another chapter down, I hope you enjoyed the fight, it's my first proper one in a Harry potter story. Please review its appreciated)

**Spell Translation:** (these ones are from 'Canon' and are actually used in the books/movies)

* * *

**Spell** - Ferula

**Pronunciation** - feh- ROO- lah

**Description** - Creates a bandage and splint

**Etymology** - Latin Ferula means "walking-stick" or "splint"

* * *

**Spell** - Obscuro

**Pronunciation** - ob-SK(Y)OOR- oh

**Description** - Causes a blindfold to appear over the victim's eyes, obstructing their view of their surroundings.

**Etymology** - English word obscure, meaning "unclear" or "unnoticeable"

* * *

**Spell** - Stupefy

**Pronunciation** - STOO-puh-fye

**Description** - Stuns victim. If used too forcefully, it will put the victim in an unconscious state.

**Etymology** - English word stupefy, which means 'to put into a stupor' a temporary vegetative state.

* * *

**Spell** - Obliviate

**Pronunciation** - oh-Bli-vee-ate

**Description** - Used to hide a memory of a specific event

**Etymology** - Latin 'Oblivisci' "forget" the spell is mostly used against muggles that have seen something of the wizarding world.

* * *

(These ones are ones that I have made up with the help of my handy dandy Google Translate =D)

**Spell** - Excecandum Lux

**Pronunciation**- Exe-can-dum Lux

**Description**- produces a bright flash of light similar to muggle 'flash bangs'

**Etymology**- Latin Excecandum 'Blinding' and Lux 'Light'

* * *

**Spell**- Obturamentum

**Pronunciation**- Ob-tur-amen-Tum

**Description**- Maps out the area that the spell is shot and then fills it with a cork.

**Etymology**- Latin Obturamentum Meaning 'plug' or 'Stopper'

* * *

**Spell**- Carnuficor

**Pronunciation**- Car-nu-Fi-cor

**Description**- used back in medieval times to execute enemies of the crown. An extremely powerful cutting spell that can cut through bone, sinew and muscle in one casting.

**Etymology**- Latin Carnuficor meaning 'Butcher', 'Execute', 'Behead' or 'Mangle'

* * *

**Spell**- Carnuficor Maximus

**Pronunciation**- Car-nu-Fi-cor Max-imus

**Description**– This spell is like the 'Carnuficor' spell but much stronger. Used for executing dark creatures that had magical resistances and enemies of the state that had thick necks.

**Etymology**- Latin Carnuficor meaning 'Butcher', 'Execute', 'Behead' or 'Mangle'. Maximus Meaning 'The Largest', 'The Greatest', 'Supreme', 'Maximum', 'Most' and many other variations.


End file.
